User blog:JDLOVER2957/Just Dance Stories
Meh,title says it all,enjoy stories! I'M So EXCITED BAD DREAM I'm so exicted: '''aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,i will sleep with my and my family. '''crying blood: mum,remember the pompons for tomorrow I'm so exicted:'yes: it is a honor to make the cheerlader for this team,considering that there is also hot for me (success cheerleader) '''step by step:'remember the bricks 'i'm so exicted:'my dear you have to make an house for Rasputin! 'superstison:'remember to go to Hey Boy Hey Girl for the background 'i'm so excicted:'yeeeeeeeeeees,big brother,let's sleep now all of them sleeps togheter in the dream '''i'm so exicted: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh what a relax (to the sea of asereje, on the raft) aserejè (P1 and P2) and crazy in love: leave:you are worse of the farts of hips don't lie!!!! all the dancers with which she appears in mashups and all the dancers where she appears in their mashups:'you suck! we eliminate you from our mashups!.!. '''crying blood:'mum!pick these POMPONS!! 'i'm so exicted:'excluded that they will hurt me '''crying blood (she seems surrendered and launches them on the feet of i'm so exicted) i'm sO Excited: ah!!!!my foot are BROKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! step by step:'''they are made out of bricks and strengthened with.......... '''rasputin: the tiles of a cremlino crying blood: 'let's not forget CArs! '''superstition: '''ah,THERE iS also there the papillon more hardened that I have. '''i'm so excited '(thinks) ''the hardest papillon of superstition is hard the double of the iron!! '''hey boy hey girl:'do you like the curses? because I have done above one of it: it was on you, therefore for us it is a benediction: after you would have received it from a cheerleader you would be dead... everyone drowns i'm so excited in that sea 'hot for me:'now bring out dat dead body!!!! out of the dream '''i'm so excited: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!! everyone: calm,calm, i'm SO excited:'''ah!that was only a bad dream! '''i'm so excited:*tells this bad dream to the others* everyone: it will never happen Everyone sleeps THE END EPISODE 2 kids in just dance will have a school trip Bebe:'i see the teacher! ''the teacher enters 'Everyone:'hello teacher '''Joyful:Hi kids!today we'll have a school trip!have you got the umbrellas? Umbrella(with an umbrella):HERE it is! J:Ok 'kids,let's go! ''Kids walk a bit of time,until they arrive to Bailar's gas station 'Bailar:h'ere is the bus! 'J:T'Hanks! Kids join the bus 'Bus TV(A.k.a.)Video Killed The radio star:'Hey kids!Want to watch something? 'Papaoutai(P2):'Yes! 'VKTRS:'Ok!Here is an episode of"Super Sentai Express!" the episode starts 'Spectronizer P1:'Oh no!Nitro Bot dancers Want to take jd3 dancers gold moves! 'S:(P2):'we will stop them! on a street... 'NB(P1):'You'll never stop us! 'NB(P2):'We have been allied with Monster Mash and with just a gigolo P1! '''S(P3):(CAlling)hey!We need never gonna give you up and that's not my name dancers! The Episode continues,and then finishes VKTRS:*Turns Off* 'J:'We're arrived! 'Blow Your Mind(Mwah):'Oooooh,what a fascinating place! The bus opens,the place is a big garden with temples and castles 'Respect:'I Think i've already seen this place in TV... 'Lean on(P3):'HI KIds! i am Lean on (p3),this place is the places where we live!we have our home,i live with P1,P2 And P4 Of my song,P4 Is my girlfriend,and P1 And P2 are too boyfriend and girlfriend!They have a son,and us too. 'Could You Be Loved(P1):'Do you have some neighbours(i'm not english sorry if there's an error lel)? Lean on (P1) Enters 'LO(P3):'Hi! 'LO(P1):'Yes we have! 'CYBL(P2):O'k then 'LO(P1):'They are Kurio ko uddah le jana and Katti Kalandal! 'LO(P3):'In this house,instead there is Beware of the boys(mundian to back ke)! 'LO(P1):'In this,instead,Jai Ho!(You Are My Destiny)! 'LO(P3):'She is a worldwide famous actress! 'Kids in america and Walk like an egyptian:'yeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!!!!!i want to meet her!I WANT TO MEET HERRR!! 'J:'Ok we'll,but please calm dow- 'KIA And WLIE:'Woooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! 'BonBon(Beta):'Can we see your house? 'Mr.Saxobeat:'I Think it is beauty! 'Lollipop:'it is cool 'LO(P1):'Yup Category:Blog posts